22 Września 2011
TVP 1 04:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5488 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5488); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2235; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Domisie - Dary lasu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jak to działa? odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 3/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 3 Nie tylko niedźwiedzie polarne; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - madre z natury - . 3 (Animal Inteligence - Natural Clever); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - madre z natury - . 4 (Animal Inteligence - Natural Clever); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1737; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2125 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Śpiewanie z Alzheimerem (Alzheimer's - The Musical); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5489 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5489); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Plebania - odc. 1738; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2126 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pogodni - odc. 56; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2238; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 3; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i zepsuta latarnia, odc. 44 (Rupert Lights The Way); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 72 - Fatum - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 56; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rezydencja - odc. 8 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Licencja na film - Dziewiąte wrota (Ninth Gate); horror kraj prod.Francja, USA (1999); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Emmanuelle Seigner, Frank Langella, Lena Olin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Determinator - odc. 3/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Ucieczka; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Tomasz Szadkowski; wyk.:Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wiesław Drzewicz, Marek Sawicki, Irena Laskowska, Andrzej Kowalik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Kino nocnych marków - Draka; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Janusz Kubik; wyk.:Tadeusz Filipiak, Henryk Gęsikowski, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Jerzy Rogalski, Ewa Szykulska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Notacje - ks. bp. Albin Małysiak. Dużo się mówi na temat antysemityzmu Polaków; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 34 Chińska pętla; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 69; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 265 Niewidoczne zagrożenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogodni - odc. 56; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Metodystyczne Nabożeństwo Dziękczynne; 16:9 11:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 29 Wielka Orkiestra Samotnych Serc; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 621 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Po cud; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Polska bez fikcji - Mój Kosmos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 622 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 135 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 3 "Unwritten"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kocham Kino - Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady (Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada); dramat kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005); reż.:Tommy Lee Jones; wyk.:Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, January Jones, Melissa Leo, Tommy Lee Jones; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Pogodni - odc. 56; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 3/20 (Dirt, ep. Ovophagy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Dziewczynka o ośmiu kończynach - rok później (The girl with eight limbs grows up); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Paul Copeland; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Randka z mordercą (Ladies Night); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:Norma Bailey; wyk.:Colin Ferguson, Claudette Mink, Paul Michael Glaser; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Art Noc - Koncert VooVoo (XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Malta 2006"); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 4:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 4:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:50 Dekoratornia - magazyn 6:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 82, Meksyk 2006 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 12, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 74, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 62, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 13, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 63, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 13, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 50, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 19, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 14, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 75, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Cudotwórca - komediodramat, USA 1992 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 7, USA, Kanada 2008 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 8, USA, Kanada 2008 00:05 Potrójna gra - thriller, USA, Wielka Brytania 1995 2:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 3:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:10 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:00 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Palce lizać - odc. 8/9 - Zaginiony; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (1); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 2/7 - Żywodąb; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dzika Polska - Drugie życie drzewa; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 442 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1726; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 264* Prawy prosty; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 832; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Standardy jazzowe - Śpiewa Ewa Bem i Andrzej Zaucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Wybory Polaków; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Lubię to! - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1726; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Palce lizać - odc. 8/9 - Zaginiony - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Sport to zdrowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Nowa - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 88; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 442 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bye Bye Dublin; reż.:Rafael Lewandowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Badacze natury - odc. 1 Drzewo pełne życia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1726; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Sport to zdrowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Zaginiona - odc. 6/7* - Śledztwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 442; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Ja wam pokażę!; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Denis Delic; wyk.:Grażyna Wolszczak, Maria Niklińska, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Cezary Pazura, Paweł Delag, Agnieszka Pilaszewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 7:00 Popbudzik. Parowanie 8:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 10:00 Imię drugiej połówki 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:30 Parowanie 12:00 Polska Top Lista 13:00 Jaka średnia 13:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Data urodzenia 15:30 Kto Cię kocha 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Jaka średnia 17:00 Top 10 18:00 Power Hour 19:00 Dance lista 20:00 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Best of pop 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning Shot 10:00 Nu Shouts 11:00 No More Plastic 13:00 Troo 14:00 No More Plastic 16:00 Monografia. Pearl Jam 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts/Czat 19:00 Polish Power 20:00 Kapitan Bomba i przyjaciele 21:00 No More Plastic 22:00 Heavy Load 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:00 Hot aerobic 5:10 Zibo-special-lista 5:50 Hot aerobic 6:00 Short Cut 6:20 Discostacja 7:35 Telesprzedaż 9:05 Kliper Disco 10:00 Disco-Budzik 10:50 Zwariowane zdania 11:00 Split 11:30 Ona i on 12:00 Ezo TV 15:00 Wakacje w rytmie dance 15:50 VideoBlog 16:00 MixTape 16:25 Czarno na białym 16:40 PitBulek 16:50 VideoBlog 17:00 Discostacja 18:10 Short Cut 18:30 Zibo-special-lista 19:10 Komedioteka 19:20 Recepta na zdrowie 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne